Lazarus Long
by The Ghostly Minion
Summary: In the 1975 school year at Hogwarts, the fifth year class gains an enigmatic new student. Alternate.
1. Going to Hogwarts

**Hogwarts Express, Monday, 1 September 1975**

Laz sat quietly in his otherwise empty compartment, absorbing his year five transfiguration text. Though it was the fifth time he'd done so, he was determined to wring every single nuance and erg of knowledge out of it he possibly could. He wasn't taking the last three years offered by the Scottish school lightly. With the current troubles, every single drop of knowledge and expertise he could extract from the faculty could mean life or death down the line.

He boarded the Express at 9:45, the earliest the platform was open, and found an out-of-the-way compartment at the back of the train and settled in. The Express had barely left the station, when the door opened and a girl about his age dragged her trunk inside.

"I hope you don't mind sharing," she said as Laz stood, and stowed her trunk, hefting it with an ease belying his short and rather scrawny appearance.

"Never in life, please take a seat, be comfortable." Laz took a good look at his compartment mate. She was of medium height, perhaps six centimetres taller than his own 1.66 metres. Her figure wouldn't be considered voluptuous, more like a gymnast's, though stronger looking. She had defined, lithe muscles, without leaving anyone in doubt that she was a girl. She might have been about 70 kilograms, some nine kilos heavier than Laz. She was the classic 'English Rose'; dark strawberry blonde, nearly red hair; pale, fair skin noticeably without freckles, cerulean eyes. There was a bit of bulldog about her frank, friendly and open expression. She was quite attractive, in his opinion, and Laz found himself glad for her company. She was wearing school robes and wore a badge with a big 'P' on it. "I'm Lazarus Long, call me Laz. Glad to meet you."

I'm glad to meet you too; I'm Amelia Bones. . ." Her voice, a bit low-pitched **,** but with a lilt to it, trailed off as she got a good look at her new acquaintance. He was shorter, and lighter than she was, though not lightly built, he was closer to a medium build, with the promise of some real muscle if he gained some weight and trained. He had wiry muscles, his movements were graceful and light of foot.

His face gave her pause. Despite a pinched look to his features that made her wonder ifhe'd known privations in the past, they were regular, pleasing,with more than a hint ofstrength along his jaw. The young man impressed her as someone who might give a smidge, but then dig in and give you a fight; she thought a schoolyard bully would think twice about accosting him, his height and weight notwithstanding.Oddly, he was practically a younger and smaller version of one of the flamboyant students in the year below hers; but his eyes looked much like those of one of her best friends.

The similarly to people she knew wasn't what gave her pause; it was the look in those eyes that had caused her voice to trail off. There was seriousness in them, determination, high intelligence. But she didn't know how to react to other things in them she saw.

First, he had to be new to Hogwarts; he'd been reading a fifth year textbook, but she knew she'd never seen him before. So, he must be new to the school, but he didn't have that combined look of wonder and trepidation expected from someone in an unfamiliar situation, rather, she saw expectation, along with a hint of impatience, a desire to get on with it.

She noticed something else in his gaze she didn't expect. There was a feeling of experience, beyond his years, paid for with a price of pain. Some of her dad's friends, veteran Aurors who'd fought Grindelwald and now He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had this look in their unguarded moments, when they forgot she was in the room too.

Both teens found the other intriguing, with the promise of a friendship (and more than a hint of something more... interesting perhaps, in Amelia's mind) in the wings.

"Please, forgive my lack of manners, Lazarus, it's just that your looks reminded me of a couple of people I know, actually people on the Express and you'll meet at school. It threw me off a second, I'm Amelia Bones, as I said and I'm starting my sixth year. I noticed your book, so I'm imagining that you're starting fifth year."

"That I am. I hope to just fit in, but coming in new this far along, I guess I'll be the nine days' wonder before hopefully becoming obscure. I hear the last three years up to the NEWTs are intense and I intend to be very focused. I've learned that what you know and don't can make a big difference in your own life and that of those you're around. I'd been too lax and it cost me a bit, so I've turned over a new leaf **,** I guess." He couldn't have told you why he'd abandoned his usual habit of walling himself off, but there was something about her that made him take a chance. "What about you?"

"I'm beginning sixth year and I can tell you that there is a lot more pressure on you in fifth year than in the first four years. I'm told sixth year is even harder, but I don't know if it is because the material is so much harder, or because you have to learn to cast spells silently and all the time, except when you're actually learning a new spell.

The professors are supposed to help ease you through it, but some of them are rather shirty, so I'm not so confident about that." She shrugged and made a disgusted sound. "I tried to get my family to help me learn this summer and they were no help at all. They all said not to worry about it, that I was sure to pick it up quickly."

"Just on first impressions, I think I'd bet on you to do great." She blushed faintly and smiled. "I remember I read somewhere that if you think the incantation strongly, really shout it out in your mind while you move your wand, you'll cast fine. It also said that, if you're strong enough, your will can make the magic you want happen, even if you don't have a spell. Try a Lumos, just thinking and don't move your lips at all."

Amelia held out her wand and thought loudly _Lumos_. She laughed when her wand lit up.

"Knew you could do it! Now it's practice, practice, practice! Even if you're in your house rooms, only cast silently. I bet your professors will love you. So, what career do you plan to pursue?"

Amelia didn't get a chance to reply. The door to the compartment opened. An older-looking boy and a girl his age stood there. The boy was 180 cm tall, a bit stocky, with brown hair and eyes and a friendly, open look. He wore a badge emblazoned with 'HB'.

The girl was tall, 178 cm, with red/auburn hair. She too was a classic English rose. The school robes she wore hid any details nicely, but Laz thought she was likely curvier than Amelia, even allowing for their respective differences in height. Contrasting with her pretty face was a closed and analytical expression on her face and in her eyes. He thought she would consider any and everything before committing herself. She wore a thin smile that didn't get to her eyes. She wore the same badge Amelia did.

Amelia stood and Laz followed suit. "Laz, this is Frank Longbottom and Lily Evans. Frank is a seventh year prefect and Head Boy, Lily is a fifth year prefect. Frank's been showing Lily how to patrol the train. Frank, Lily, this is Lazarus Long; he's a new student, starting his fifth year". Laz shook their hands. Frank gave him a friendly, welcoming smile. Lily didn't smile and the look in her eyes convinced him that at best she was leery of him. He'd also seen that she had given him a double-take on seeing him.

Laz smiled. "I'm glad to meet you both, particularly a new year mate."

Amelia told him apologetically, "I'm sorry you'll be left alone for an hour or so, but it's my turn to patrol."

Lily said, a trifle too quickly, "I'll be happy to keep him company while you're gone, Amelia. Would you let Marlene, Pandora and Stephanie know I'll join them later?"

"Sure Lily, when I pass their compartment, no trouble." Lily entered after Amelia left; she and Frank went different ways.

– **LL–**

When Lily sat down across from him, all cordiality vanished. Laz thought she would be a formidable enemy noticing the hard, unyielding mien she'd adopted. "OK, Long, what's your game? What is your real name? Amelia is a friend of mine and she's rather naïve, for all that she wants to be an Auror and I'll be damned if I'll let you hurt her. For that matter, why do you look like atrophied James Potter? Are you related to him? I'll bet you're just as big a toe **-** rag as he is."

Laz chuckled, hoping the enormous flash of anger he felt towards this girl hadn't bled through his defenses." "Wow. Miss Evans, if you could long jump as well as you jump to conclusions, you'd be in Montreal next summer for the Olympics! Where do I start to answer that spread of charges?

"First," and here he let a bit of himself out, knowing his verdant stare was as frigid as Antarctica. "I want an apology for calling me a 'toe-rag'; you've no warrant to say that on a less than five minute acquaintance, otherwise, I'll thank you to leave when I'm finished.

"Second, I've never met this 'James Potter' in my life.

"Third, people have regularly mistaken me for their brother, son, or nephew. If you think Ilook like another person, it's surely not a plot on my part.

"Fourth, 'my game' as you've termed it, is no more than to wring every drop of information, knowledge, wisdom and experience out of our professors in the three years I'll be at Hogwarts.

"Fifth, I was in here first, and Miss Bones came in. We may have been on our way to becoming friends when she had to leave. I like her and I have no reason to hurt her.

"Finally, why wouldn't Mr. and Mrs. Long, fans of Robert A. Heinlein, not name their child after one of his characters, and give him her maiden name, which happens to be Smith? Yes, my full name is Lazarus Smith Long.

"Now, Miss Evans, I've answered you and frankly better than you deserved. You can apologize and we can try this again, civilly, or you may leave and go back to Marlene, Pandora and Stephanie."

Laz had spoken softly, but the force behind his words was terrific. Lily suddenly had no doubt that he could easily make her leave the compartment if she refused. She also kenned that he'd fairly answered her questions and if they were not off to a brilliant start, she'd only herself to blame. She began to frame an apology when the door burst open and four boys crowded in. _The gang, just what I needed._

– **LL–**

"Hey **,** Lils! How was your summer! Why are you hiding? Marlene told us Frank took you patrolling; you get into fifth year, become a prefect and you're on your first date and not with me, alas. Don't let Alice know about this yen for Frank, she's not a sharer I think. For that matter, why Frank? Don't get me wrong, he's a nice enough fella, but a bit of a stick-in-the-mud, you know. You two would just drag yourselves down. You'd know what I mean if you'd just go to Hogsmeade with me. I'm just the chap to liven you up."

Laz was considering this newcomer. They did look rather like twins, if you forgot that he was Lily's height and rather more full featured, even taking the size difference into account. He seemed brash, even a bit arrogant in an almost innocent way **.** He didn't consciously project it, it was more simple self-unawareness. Laz didn't find himself disliking Potter or liking him. He was too naïve, too immature. Deciding about him would have to wait until some time passed.

While he thought, he heard the girl sigh in exasperation. "James Potter. Patrolling the Express is not a date, Frank is a friend and so is Alice. We won't go to Hogsmeade together because I can't stand you for more than five minutes at a time."

"Jimmy, you're too hard on Evans; look, she glamoured this guy to look like he's the Evans/Potter third year lovechild." The boy who spoke was perhaps four cm taller than Potter or Evans, with a thin, hard build. His face was aristocratically handsome and his hair was even darker than Potter's or Laz's own, if that was possible. It was the boy's laugh that gave away the game; he was a bully who enjoyed making others uncomfortable. Bullies cut no ice with Laz, he'd too much contact with his sort for him care much anymore, except to let the fella know he wouldn't be a mark.

"Sirius, back off. It's pretty clear he's new and you're not making a good impression. For Merlin's sake, try not to talk about him like he's not even here!" The third intruder was four to five cm shorter than Potter and also wore a Prefect's badge. Somehow, he seemed both stockier and leaner than the others. He was soft-spoken, belying the heat in his words. When he glanced at Laz, he saw brownish-amber colored eyes, with their own share of a hard-won history and pain. Laz could feel a certain connection and understanding there.

"Don't be a sissy, Lupin. Are you a Marauder or not? You know Siri was just messing with the tyro, doesn't mean anything by it." This last intruder is a scant two or three cm taller than Laz, fubsy, with indistinct brown hair and a sort of whiny voice. Laz might term his features as weak, but he'd gone past making that sort of judgment. However, his radar for threats identified this young man as a follower; not a danger by himself, rather the sort who'd jump your back if someone bigger, stronger were near and would approve. The type who needed the approval of someone, anyone he thought was king of the hill and would do about anything to get that blessing. He'd keep this one filed away as someone not to take lightly, nor to underestimate.

– **LL–**

He'd seen and heard plenty. They'd had a turn, now it was his in this dominance tango. He stood, fixing his gaze on the one named Sirius. "Ya know, Mr. Lupin is right. Ain't polite to talk about anyone present like they're not there. Can't say I cotton to it much."

He turned to Potter, extending his hand. "Lazarus Long. Just to be clear on things, there's no glamour on me; the equipment's original. Got it the same way you did, I fancy; from my parents. Likely the same way your folks went about it too, I'd suppose." Laz's lightness of tone somehow carried more bite that if he'd been overtly annoyed. The message it carried reached the other three and the girl too.

His doppelgänger claspedhis hand in a firm and friendly grip. "James Potter, nice to meet you; you're new, so what year will you be in?"

"I'll be in fifth year, you?"

"The same for this lot too. You've met Lils, let's get you properly introduced." James indicated his taller companion. "This is Sirius Black, named after the star, hardly because of his earnestness." The reactions of the others told him he'd just heard a long-standing joke and he better resign himself to endure any number of repetitions, in various forms. "He'd be the first to tell you, his family considers him to be their white sheep."

Laz smiled, a trifle thinly at James' joke, one that told him somethingabout both its teller and its object. He saw the fleeting bit of annoyance in Black's eyes as he extended his hand, and knew exactly what to expect.

"Laz."

"Sirius." Their hands met and the combination of Black as a bully and his irritation at Potter meant he tried to crush Laz's hand in his own, to let the newcomer know both their spots in the pecking order. Laz was amused at the startlement in his eyes as Laz matched his grasp and exceeded it. He was careful not to allow the amusement to show in his regard, that would only have incited him more. Also, he was careful to keep the pressure on Black's hand high enough to let him know he could have the tables turned on him, but not enough to let the others know he'd been outmatched. The flash of gratitude in his eyes as they let go told Lazhe'd hit it right and this boy would not be a problem, at least for now.

James smoothly introduced him to the bloke who had taken his part earlier. He found that of the five fifth year students he's met so far, he felt far more simpatico with his defender than the others. It wasn't because or primarily due to his attempt to shield him from Black, Laz could feel in him struggles reminiscent of his own. It gave them a point of contact they didn't share with the others, even if it was never overtly acknowledged.

When he was formally presented to the final guy, who Potter called Peter Pettigrew, Laz gave him a firm, moderately friendly handshake. He saw jealousy gallop through his eyes and knew Pettigrew and he would be at best somewhat wary acquaintances.

Now that the ice was broken, the boys seemed to be eager to give Laz the full story of Hogwarts, from their vantage anyway. Professors, students, staff, traditions, the food, homework; all were touched on, weighed, balanced and then dismissed, all at breakneck speed. He noted that Evans seemed to disagree with most of what was said. He couldn't tell if it was the opinions, the frenetic way they were given or just the boys who gave it to which she objected.

He found his assessment of James Potter changing too. The jury was still out on him, would be for some time too, he thought; still he'd shown both leadership and some soupçon of empathy too (the latter towards Lupin) and that raised his opinion of his double.

– **LL–**

As all this went on, he found he wanted a sounding board for the impressions he had of these people and their opinions. When Amelia finally returned to the compartment, he found himself inexplicably relieved. He wondered why. He thought it was mainly due to her not seeming to have any agenda; neither in protecting someone, nor in asserting her position and opinions. He guessed it was because she truly seemed to wish to share with him; in any event, she didn't trigger his alarms the way the others had. Evans said she would return to her friends, while the 'Marauders' left for wherever they'd emerged from. Amelia laughed at the look of ill-disguised relief she saw on his face when they were alone.

"Looks like you ran the gauntlet. Lily is one of my closest friends and she thinks the world of me. I'll be the first to admit that she will go to extremes sometimes."

Laz thought she'd just called a raging bull a baby calf. "Noooo. Realllly?" He smiled when she snorted. "She acted like we were dating and she was your father. She did go overboard – and about a mile away from the boat. I called her on it; I didn't get an apology yet either. I thought she might have been ready to, then someone sent in the clowns."

Amelia laughed at that and they started to talk about those he met and what they had to say. She agreed that Lily had gone too far and she hoped they'd be able to mend fences. She thought his assessment of the Marauders was astute and added her opinions. That included an explanation of the situation at Hogwarts and the stresses that the war had placed on the people there.

By the time the Express arrived at Hogsmeade, he knew a fair lot about Hogwarts, and the people he'd encounter. He also knew he'd made a friend.

– **LL–**

They parted, she to the carriages and he to the boats. He shared with three first-year students who didn't seem relieved to find that he was new too **.** Sorting seemed to go about as he thought it would. He told the Hat to put him where he'd do the most good and ended up in Gryffindor. Dinner was OK, he talked to the girls in his year he hadn't met, had a huge meal (He would have to remember to arrange for something to eat on the Express next time, since the trolley only offered candy). Evans and Lupin led Laz and the other newcomers to the Gryffindor common room, gave them the password and ushered them inside, except for Laz, whom Lily held back.

"Long, this afternoonI was about to apologize when the Marauders found me. I was completely out of line with you today. I have a tendency to jump to conclusions because my mind works so fast. I'm the first in my family with magic too, and this world is so strange! There are things I can't quite put my finger on; I think there are things don't addup and it kind of drives me to distraction at times. I'd blame the fact I have a temper on my hair, but myparents are easy-going, so I guess it's on me. I'm sorry you heard the rough side of my tongue. Also, I indirectly inflicted Potter and the rest on you. Can we try again? I can't promise 'Mt. Lily' won't erupt at you again, but I'll do my best."

Laz smiled inwardly at her earnestness. He suspected they were more alike than she knew and that had something to do with their friction too. "S'OK. Hi, I'm Lazarus Long. Pleased to meet you."

Lily smiled in relief. She shook his hand. "I'm glad to meet you, Laz, My name's Lily Evans. I hope you'll like it here."

 **A/N: While my main character is named Lazarus Smith Long, there is no connection at all to the creation of Robert A. Heinlein. I (and his parents) simply like the name.**

 **It's never spelled out in canon, but there are twenty-six prefect slots: ten in seventh year (Head Boy and Girl, two additionally from each house), eight in both fifth and sixth years. That suggests that four prefects patrol during any given hour, or each prefect patrols once, except the Heads who take two shifts. When you think of it, it seems top-heavy; Hogwarts in canon has only about 280 students. There well could be more students in this time, but it would have to be north of 500 before prefect numbers would be a concern.**

 **Story recommendation:** _ **A Baby Changes Everything,**_ _ **b**_ **y** **PokePotterfan93.** **W** **hat happens when 16 year old James and Lily find a baby calling them Dada and Mama?** **M.** **id: 9011622**

 **Grateful thanks to my beta, Alix33 on this venture.**

 **I run polls on my profile fairly frequently. Be sure to vote when one's up.**

 **As always, you readers make this all worthwhile. Views, followers, favorites, reviews, C2s are my payment, and I feel rich.**

 **Posted: 04/0/2017 Repost: 06/04/2017 Final Repost: 11/08/2017  
Words: 3,988**


	2. Teaser: Breaking in is Painful

**Lazarus Long**  
In the 1975 school year at Hogwarts, the fifth year class gains an enigmatic new student.  
Alternate. Angst/Romance/Action/Fantasy. Lily Evans James Potter Amelia Bones OC

 **This story is NOT a red-headed step child! What appears below are elements that will be in chapter two, so you'll get an idea as to where the story will go. When this is completed, you may figure that the complete chapter will be three-four times as long and might end up as two or more chapters.**

 **-LL-**

The four other fifth years who referred to themselves as 'Marauders' held a confab at the door to their dormitory. Potter called over to Laz. "Come along, Long and we'll get you set up." Pettigrew snickered at Potter's invitation as they they entered the dormitory. Potter continued, "Long, you have the bed nearest the door. Make yourself at home."

"Sounds jake, Potter. You other three OK with this?" Getting nods in return, Laz shoved his trunk under the bed, climbed in and set up a series of wards to preserve his privacy. While they could hear his mumbles, the spells weren't intelligible.

When Potter tried to open the bed's curtains, he got shocked. "I guess Long really wants his privacy," he said ruefully.

Laz left his bed. "Somebody tried the curtains. Was it you, Potter?" When the black-haired boy nodded, Laz's face twisted in commiseration. "I shouda mentioned. I've lived in places where people thought nothing of stealing my stuff. So I learned some protections. No harm, no foul guys?" After they nodded, he left for the Common Room.

Inside, he found the first years practically bouncing off the walls and Prefect Evans trying to answer their questions. A minute or three later, the Marauders came in. While Lupin joined Evans in calming the first years, Laz sat on the edge of that group, listening and trying to organize the mass of information—opinion truly, that the Marauders dumped on him. He also learned that, as they got to the school on a Monday, they'd get their schedules and be dropped immediately into their classes.

 **-LL-**

Laz groaned. Two days into the term, and Prefect Evans was already hectoring him. "I don't have the slightest idea why the fact that two wands chose me has you up in arms, Prefect. I spoke to the Headmaster, the Depute, my professors and no one has a problem with this, save you."

"It's not natural! _A_ wand chooses you, a single wand, not two. What sort of advantage have you hornswoggled for yourself?"

Laz disbelievingly gazed around the common room. All of the people there shared the same stunned look.

"Fine, this is my last word. I'm not going to revisit this. For your information and I'm only telling you all this to end the issue, Olivander after measuring me went into the back of his shop. He was bemused when he returned. He told me that two wands jumped out at him. When we opened the boxes, there were a willow wand and a mahogany wand. Both worked perfectly for me. He told me the wands were made by his great-grandfather, a thousand years earlier. The cores were from the same white phoenix, which his great-grandfather said he never saw again. That's in Olivander's records. They work brilliantly for me and seem to be interchangeable. He also gave me a dual wand holder. I suppose that if we want more information, we have to bring someone back from the dead. In my opinion, that's too much work.

"I'm going for dinner. Don't sit near me Prefect Evans, I don't like you just now."

As he left, Laz heard Evans draw a deep breath but got cutoff by Frank Longbottom, the Headboy. "That's enough. He told you more than any of us needed to hear. You are in the wrong here. And for your information, you can't learn everything in books and your experiences so far don't give you much of a feel for the complexities of our world. That will take time, but for now you put your foot into it. Get down to dinner, don't sit close to him and don't say anything to him."

Evans complied, with rather a lack of grace. The snickers from Potter and crew (excepting Lupin) did little to restore her equilibrium.

 **-LL-**

Détente lasted all of a week. Then the first-year students asked Laz to tutor them after dinner and he agreed. That made Evans erupt. "You shouldn't be doing this!"

Laz looked at her with a bit of incredulous condescension. "Really? If not me, then who? If not now, then when? I don't see anybody clambering to help our first-years. Not the prefects nor the Headboy nor Headgirl, nor any other older students."

"But you're a first-year student!"

"No, I'm a fifth-year student. I'm just in my first year _here_. There's a need and I'm fulfilling it."

Before Evans could speak again, Alice Fredricks, Headgirl intervened. "That's enough. He's in the right and you're in the wrong. He's got every right to help them. You need to think about what Frank told you last week. Case closed."

Evans flounced up to her dormitory.

One of the first-years said. "Laz, let's do this tomorrow. You look all-in."

Laz looked gratefully at the boy and his fellows. "Thanks Wilson and the rest of you. After these 'Evans arguments', I feel dead and like I could eat another dinner."

He was surprised when Potter said, "What are you hungry for, Long?"

Looking at the taller boy, Laz pondered. "We had chicken, so three thighs, fried potatoes, and pumpkin juice."

"No gravy?" Laz shook his head. "OK, wait here."

Ten minutes later, Potter reentered the common room with a tray. "Here you are, fresh and hot."

Laz took the tray, amazed. "Thanks, but how..."

"I've got connections. The Marauders plus one have to stick together. Just leave the tray on the table when you're done."

"Thanks Potter."

He decided to accept the gesture without further questions. After eating, he went to bed and pondered about his dormmates a bit before drifting off to slumber.

 **-LL-**

Laz had slipped into the class routine and swiftly showed the professors that he was up to OWL level studies. At the end of the first week, he visited Professor McGonagall with a request.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Long, but I can't grant all of these requests. I will grant the one this month and in May. The other is a mandatory date for fourth-years and older that you must attend. Come to my office the day before those other dates and I will issue you your passes."

Laz shrugged. "Thank you, professor for doing what you could. I'm grateful for that. Good day."

"Mr. Long." Laz turned back to his head of house. "I'm certain that you won't be surprised to know that the faculty talk amongst themselves about the students and particularly the newcomers. You should know that I and the rest of your instructors are quite pleased and impressed with your work and bearing thus far. Do keep up your good work."

Laz smiled. "Thank you for your kind words. I've no intention of changing my course. I've no doubt you and my other professors will remain pleased. I'll come to you on those days for my passes."

 **-LL-**

On the agreed upon date, Laz picked up the first of his passes from Professor McGonagall, who assuring him that his other professors would be notified not to expect him in class the next day.

About 11:30 pm that night, as he walked to the appointed room, he heard a challenge from behind him. Ten feet from him were Prefects Evans and Lupin. He absently took in how their badges glowed in the subdued light.

Evans spoke. "What are you doing walking the halls after curfew?" Her voice was every bit as distrustful as it had ever been.

Laz stifled a sigh. "I have a pass from Professor McGonagall to be out tonight and tomorrow. I'm walking to the room she designated for me." He handed over the pass to the Prefects.

"It's authentic Lily," Remus told her. Laz noticed that although Lupin tried to be his normal, controlled self, that he seemed to be under a huge amount of stress, seemingly holding on to himself by sheer force of will.

Evans snorted. 'Yes, it looks _like_ her handwriting, but it seems too pat to me. Long, come with us back to her office."

"No"

Lupin looked astounded, Evans turned livid with rage. "How dare you disobey Prefects! Why shouldn't I take points from you right now!"

Laz's eyes began to glow and his voice was frigid. "Why? I'm doing my best to keep you two from losing those badges you're so in love with. If we go to Professor McGonagall, she'll tear strips off your backs and take those badges.

"So, we'll do it my way. Fifteen second countdown, then I go on my way. If you're smart, you'll leave and finish your patrolling. If either of you try anything else, I'll combine you both with that wall, then fetch Professor McGonagall. She'll take you to the Infirmary, scream at you when you come to and take your badges." Laz muttered and a countdown display appeared. Well before it reached zero, they had left.

Laz turned, walked to the room and entered. He muttered, erecting privacy wards. He then removed a small, flat, square stone from his bag and enlarged it. He then stripped and folded his clothes. Sky-clad, he settled onto the stone and sunk deeply into mediation. Twenty-four hours later, he dressed, shrunk the stone, returned it to his bag. Exiting, he returned without incident to Gryffindor and went to bed.

 **-LL-**

Laz was sitting with Amelia in the Library. They had made a habit of meeting there and talking and studying together, particularly on Fridays. By this Friday, Laz now had many insights on the Marauders, Lily Evens and Amelia herself.

Laz looked at this witch who had so easily gotten past his defenses and now was his best friend. Suddenly, he felt terribly shy looking at her. "Amelia, would you allow me to call you by a nickname? I'd like to call you . . ."

Laz found himself flying through the air, then crashing violently into a desk some four to five meters away. Touching his cheek and wincing, confirmed a badly bruised, if not broken cheek bone. "What the Hell . . ." he began and found himself grabbed and lifted up by his collar.

In the background, he vaguely heard Amelia shout, "Ben Foster, stop it!"

Somehow, his glasses were still on and he looked at his assailant. He saw a handsome, brutal-looking face dressed in Ravenclaw robes glaring at him. "Listen up, you presumptuous dwarf, Amelia Bones is my woman. Stop sniffing around her, or this will seem like a love tap!"

Laz flew again and hit the charge desk, hard. In addition to his pain, he thought he might now be concussed. He looked up when the Librarian, Madam Shelfminder, 'Tsked' at him. "Mr. Long, you are causing a disturbance. Leave now, or I shall bar you from the Library."

"Me? What about Foster?" Laz could barely groan and hated that he sounded so weak.

"I saw no disruption by Mr. Foster, who is a model student. Now leave!" Laz gathered himself and stumbled off. Though he really needed Madam Pomfrey, his pride led him to Professor McGonagall's office and a conference with her, the Headmaster, and Professor Flitwick.

It was sometime later, after having missed dinner, that he made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Madam Pomfrey did have to cure a concussion and a badly broken cheek bone. But, for reasons she couldn't understand, he had her leave the bruise. _I want Foster to know I don't fear him. I want him to know I'll come for him._

 _ **-LL-**_

When he got back, he entered to the sound of shrill screeches that bade fair to bring back his headache. Potter stood in front of Evans, taunting her by letting a snitch fly towards her and catching it over and over. Laz's temper snapped. He stalked over to the pair and the next time Potter let go of the snitch, Laz caught it and jammed it into his pocket.

Potter gave him a look of astonished anger. "Long, what in Merlin's name are you playing at?"

Laz gave him an incredulous look. "I'm silencing a pair of rowing fishwives. Why in the name of sanity the Headboy or Headgirl haven't sent you two to your dorms, I don't know. Ask me sometime for the snitch, I might give it back."

Potter growled and stepped towards Laz. He stopped when he heard an exclamation from Evans, "Long, what in Merlin's name happened to your face?" Potter then gasped on spying the dark, purple bruise on the smaller boy's left cheek.

"What happened?" Laz's voice was soft, but filled with a depth of anger, loathing—and a measure of shame that none of them had ever heard from him. "Ben, 'expletive deleted' Foster is what happened. I was studying and talking to Amelia in the Library as usual, when he threw me into another desk and chair. He threatened me, then picked me up and then chucked me, full force, into the charge desk. Then that cow, Shelfminder, booted me from the Library, saying _I_ was making a disturbance. Not 'model student' Foster.

"I hobbled off to talk the Depute, the Headmaster, and Professor Flitwick. I can assure you all that Foster and Shelfminder are getting theirs. After the meeting Madam Pomfrey was called and I was sent to the Infirmary. She fixed my broken bones and concussion. We had a long argument over my bruise. I hate and despise bullies, with all my heart. The bruise is to let Foster know he didn't cow me and that we'll have a reckoning that will put paid to his account. Killing him is far too good for him, I'm gonna let him live with the shame I'll mete out to him."

 **-LL-**

The common room stared at him. "Sorry Potter, but I just wanted to finish the homework I started and bed down, even without eating dinner. The yelling almost brought back my headache. That's why I snapped and grabbed the snitch, to get some quiet. By the way, did you notice I caught it with my off hand? My right hand is much faster."

"Long, you haven't eaten?" Potter's query got a tired nod.

"Long, do you still have a headache? I can see you're still furious." Evans' question go the same tired nod.

She nodded decisively. "Right then. Potter, can you get him something to eat?" Potter nodded and left. "Long, I'm going to Madam Pomfrey and get a couple of potions for you. Remus, would you make him comfortable on the sofa please?" And then she took off.

Lupin got a blanket and some pillows. He stretched Laz out, put the pillows under his head and covered him.

Laz was too far out of it to think clearly. He heard a song lyric, running through his head:  
 _There's something happening here  
What it is ain't exactly clear . . .  
_

Laz suddenly came back to himself and started thinking. It was rather like the feeling when one's ears popped. "Lupin, what's going on? I'm missing something here."

"Long, we're your family, just as McGonagall says every year. Even Evans, though I'll admit she doesn't show it to you much. The other thing is there isn't anyone in Gryffindor who doesn't hate Foster. He bullies everyone."

Just then, Potter came in with something Laz ate a lot at breakfast, shredded hash browns with ham, poached eggs, all covered with Hollandaise sauce. Laz dug in and was two-thirds done before Evens—no, for today at least, Lily, came in with three potions.

"Lazarus, you look at lot calmer than you did. How are you feeling?"

"Much calmer and a lot less hungry than when you left, Lily. I'm grateful to all of you for helping me. Anyone of those flasks have a headache potion in it?"

Lily nodded, "Here it is. Drink it down. I've got a calming potion for after dinner and a dreamless sleeping potion for when you kip down."

Laz nodded gratefully, drank the potion, which worked immediately. He set to dinner again and soon cleaned his plate.

When he finished, he called the first-year students to him. "I'm not up to a session tonight, but we'll do it tomorrow, I promise. OK?" All of them agreed, then in turn patted his shoulder before going off.

He looked at the older Gryffindors."Lily, I'm about ready to take those potions and sleep. But first, is there anyone who can get a message to Amelia Bones tonight?"

A sixth-year girl, Jessica Reynolds, blushed a bit and nodded. "I'm going out with a Hufflepuff prefect. I'm going to the 'Puff's Common Room to see if he'd like to take a 'walk'. I can pass along a message. What should I say?"

Laz grinned at her "Thanks Jessica. Would you tell her that I'm feeling OK and I'll be sure to talk with her tomorrow morning, after the breakfast fireworks."

Laughing inside at the looks he was receiving, he affected a 'Mona Lisa' smile. "That's a heads-up for all of you. It'll be a hoot." After Jessica left, he looked at the Marauders and Lily. "I can't thank you enough. Lily, may I have the calming potion? I'll change for bed and come back out." He drank the calming potion and retired.

In a couple of moments, he returned, wearing a pair of comfortable sleep pants and a medium long-sleeved T-shirt. "Lily, James, would you come with me?" Once in the dormitory, he touched both of their hands, and muttered a spell. The bed-curtains glowed for a second. I've given you both access past my wards. Please, help get me settled tonight and wake me in time to shower and dress for breakfast in the morning."

Both nodded. Laz arranged himself so he was on his right side, snuggled against a body-length pillow, head on another pillow. He reached for the sleeping potion, murmuring, "Thanks". Lily caught the vial, she and James covered him and closed the curtains. They both noted a tear, trickling down his cheek.

After they reentered the Common Room, he said to Lily, _soto voce, "_ I've the feeling Long is an iceberg and we only scratched the top of it tonight." Lily nodded and both went about their affairs, each in a pensive mood.

 **-LL-**

About 7:30 am, Lily pulled back the curtains on Laz's bed and gently shook him awake. Laz looked at her blearily for a moment, then became alert as the memories of yesterday returned. He grinned widely at her, which to her surprise gave her a warm, comfortable feeling inside. "Good Morning, Laz."

"A good morning to you too, Lily." A low mutter and a flick of his wand brought up a clock display. "Great, I'll rise, shower and dress. I'll be in the common room by 8:00 to go down for breakfast. If you'll pardon me . . .?" Lily took the hint and left the dormitory.

Some few minutes later, Laz sat on the sofa in the common room next to Potter and Evans. After a bit of affable conversation, Laz, Evans, the Marauders, the first-years, the Headgirl and Headboy, went to the Great Hall and seated themselves, making sure to have a good view of the Head Table.

 **-LL-**

Laz spotted Amelia, waved to her and motions that she ought to manage a good view of the Head Table. To be sure, the grave and stern mien of the staff had been noticed and many students made sure their seats gave them a good view. Disappointingly, the standard breakfast items materialized. This didn't stop the students from gossiping. By the time the plates were cleared, everyone turned their seats to see the Headmaster when he cleared his throat.

"May I have your attention." Said Dumbledore, slightly startled at how his request had been universally anticipated. "Yesterday, in a despicable act, a student attacked and badly injured another student. The victim asked for help from the first staff member they encountered, in this case, Madam Shelfminder. To our shame, she not only refused to help, but berated the victim.

"This intolerable breech of Hogwarts bylaws has resulted in her dismissal and as of last night, she left the castle." This announcement led to the sound of students' suserations and _soto voce_ conversations to fill the hall. The Headmaster's next comment silenced them. "For the time being, faculty shall keep the Library open until a new Librarian has been hired and is in place. As of now, Library hours are 9:00 am to 8:00 pm. As soon as we can, a schedule will be posted naming who will cover when. For today, the four Heads of House will cover. In order: Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall.

"The punishment of the offending student is being handled internally by their Head of House. These are all the announcements for now."

The Great Hall filled with the sounds of the students discussing this latest event. For their part, the Gryffindors, except for Laz, returned to their common room. Laz stayed behind to talk to Amelia. She had felt much better the night before after getting Laz's message from Melissa. Still, she had seen the bruise on his cheek and worried.

"Laz, I was so worried about you. How do you feel now? Your cheek is bruised. Couldn't Madam Pomfrey remove it?"

"She could have and wanted to. We had a long argument about it. I want to let it heal by itself. I'm sending a message to Foster; I don't crawfish to bullies. He's going to have to keep his eyes open, because I'm coming after him. Not really sure how it will happen, but he'll regret starting things with me, count on it."

Amelia looked at him worriedly. "I don't want you to get into trouble over this. You know he can put you into the Infirmary and it would kill me if you let him hurt you again."

He smiled at her, then took her hands and squeezed them. "Thanks for being concerned, but I know somehow that there will be a situation sometime this year where I'll have a chance to humiliate him in front of the whole school. My gut tells me that he'll have no chance to retaliate."

"Well, from your 'gut' to Merlin's ears then. "We can't meet in the Library anymore, I think. So, maybe in an empty classroom somewhere?"

"Sure, and we'll work something out, OK? So, how did the rest of your time in the Library go after I left?"

Amelia had grinned at Laz's comment about meeting, but the grin turned to a scowl at his second question. "It was terrible. He didn't let me get anything done at all. He kept on about how I was 'his' woman and he'd do the same to anyone sniffing around me. He also kept talking about wanting to 'advance' our relationship, when I was ready and how he wanted me to be ready soon.

"He kept speaking loudly and Shelfminder didn't say anything. But if I raised my voice, she slapped me down. Same thing if anyone complained about Foster's loud voice. At least we won't have her around now!"

Laz was thoughtful as he listened to her account. While his expression was sympathetic, inside he raged at her plight. _Seems to me that there might've been something odd going on between the bully and the book mistress._ When she finished, he gave into an impulse he wasn't certain he should and briefly hugged her. He smiled at her nonplussed mien. "Hopefully, he'll be too occupied to make more trouble for you soon. Let's talk after dinner tonight and figure something out, 'K?"

She looked at him for a second, then nodded and left. Laz went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, locked into a brown study.

 **-LL-**

After the Gryffindors returned to their common room, James decided he wanted his snitch back. When he saw Long come in, he started to go to talk to him. But then he saw that Laz was a million miles away. So he let him come back to Earth. Half an hour later, James saw he'd finally 'arrived' in the same room.

"Long", he began, smirking inside as the other boy finally realized where he was. "How do I get my snitch back? For that matter, just how fast are you with your right hand?"

Laz's smile was predatory. "Tell you what, let's have a contest James. First to take the snitch nine times. We need someone to release it. Oi! Pettigrew!" The Marauder ambled over to Potter and Long. "We're having a snitch-catching contest. You up to releasing the snitch? It's first to nine catches."

Pettigrew felt conflicted. One one hand, he felt loyalty to his fellow Marauder. On the other, they'd never entrusted him with something this responsible. But the newcomer was. "Sure, how do we do this?"

Laz spoke to the entire room. "OK, we'll be in the center of the room. No one closer than two meters. Frank, will you keep score?" When the Headboy agreed, their housemates cleared space, shoving the furniture to the walls and checking the dormitories so everyone who wanted to watch was there.

When all was ready, Frank began. "This contest will now begin Pettigrew, when I say 'release', let go of the snitch. I will call out the score. This will repeat until one of them reaches nine. Ready?" they nodded.

"Release! Long one, Potter nil  
Release! Long two, Potter nil  
Release! Long three, Potter nil  
Release! Long four, Potter nil  
Release! Long five, Potter nil  
Release! Long six, Potter nil  
Release! Long seven, Potter nil  
Release! Long eight, Potter nil  
Release! Long nine, Potter nil. Long wins in a sweep!"

Gryffindor House was stunned. Before today, James Potter had been acknowledged as having the fastest hands in Gryffindor. The only reason he wasn't the Seeker was that he didn't fly as well as Moxley Churchill, the starting Seeker. The room was put back to rights, then Churchill shook Laz's hand.

"Well done, Long. I see I'll have to settle for reserve Seeker this year."

"Sorry Churchill, you've made a wrong assumption. I've no intention to play Quidditch." This statement met with loud protests.

Churchill cut through the uproar. "Why not play?!"

Las gave them a level look. "I think it would take up too much of my time. How many hours of practice are there weekly?"

Stanley Johnson, a Seventh-year and Quidditch Captain answered. "Two hours, three times a week, normally. Two weeks before a match, it's four times a week, and the week before, it's every day."

"Well, there you have it. I'd lose six hours of study time each week minimum and as much as twelve hours right before a match. Losing that much time isn't worthwhile to me."

Black scoffed, "I think you're hiding that you can't fly."

Lazarus blinked, then his expression hardened. Black showed the bullying tendencies he'd recognized when he first met him. "Do you now? OK, after the first flying lesson, I'll got to the pitch and show you all just how I fly. I'll get it all arranged. Just show up and watch." Long's voice was icy cold.

 **-LL-**

"Laz, are we going to have a tutoring session today?" Michael Wilson, one of the first-years looked a bit apprehensive and anticipatory too.

"Sure we will. What did you hear from the others?"

"Well, basically all the first-years from the other houses want tutoring too."

Laz pondered. "OK, that rules out our common room then. We'd crowd everyone else out. Fine. Get back to your contacts and tell them I'll arrange with the Depute to use a spare classroom. Who are the contacts anyway?"

"Jackson Grove in Hufflepuff, Samantha Lovegood in Ravenclaw and Allysa Pinegrew in Slytherin."

"Good. Let them know after lunch and we can do it until dinner and have a longer session tomorrow." Laz took a moment to mentally organize the rest of his morning. His thoughts were interrupted by Evans.

"That was good thinking Laz. You're keeping the integrity of Gryffindor intact." She smiled while saying this.

Laz gave her and the rest of his housemates a sad, look. "I guess that's a point, but Merlin! I wish it weren't. I wish others saw things like I do."

Jessica Reynolds frowned thoughtfully then asked the question they all had. "How do you see things?"

"Jessica, and the rest of you, I don't look at houses, I look at people." He could see that didn't make a lot of sense to most of them, so he tried to clarify. "Look, people are who they are, their house doesn't. Foster is someone we can all agree is a crud, a bully. It doesn't have anything to do with being a Ravenclaw. He'd be the same in any house, even ours." Their shudder amused him.

"For me it's the same with everyone. Solid, good people are just that. Even if, Merlin forefend, they're in Slytherin! No one should mindlessly back someone simply because you share a common room. Nor the reverse. If you'll excuse me, I have people to see before lunch." With that he left, Wilson at his heels.

 **-LL-**

Laz had a longish discussion with the Depute. The upshot was that a large spare classroom was made available to him to house the tutoring sessions and a school house elf was assigned to arrange and maintain the space. Also, Professor McGonagall agreed to have the Quidditch pitch ready for his flying exhibition, immediately after the Gryffindor/Slytherin first flying lesson on 3 October.

By 3 October, Laz was well pleased with the way the tutoring sessions were going. The first-years were sponges, soaking up everything he could pass onto them. The only course they didn't cover was Potions, as Professor Slughorn was superb at instilling the basics to all the students, regardless of house. Also, rigging a spare Potions laboratory was nigh impossible.

 **-LL-**

On 3 October, after regular classes, a large number of faculty, Gryffindors and Slytherins followed the first-years and Laz to the pitch for the lesson. From the start, it was blindingly obvious that Laz and Madam Hooch, the Flying instructress and Quidditch referee weren't destined to be buddies.

"Mr. Long, what is that!?"

"This is my broom, the one I'll use now and at the exhibition afterwards"

"What sort of broom is this? . . . You can't use this! This is a Nimbus 1350!" The crowd murmured loudly at the news Laz owned a state-of-the-art competition broom. "You'll use a school broom."

"Not hardly. This is the 'stick I'm using today. _All_ day."

Hooch was about to yell again, when she was preempted by the Headmaster. "Madam Hooch, so long as he shows proper control over the broom, he is allowed to use it." Hooch acquiesced with a blatant lack of grace.

The lesson began, just as all her lessons did, having the students call the broom to themselves and being shown how to properly mount and kickoff. She would have given Laz a hard time, but he did all of this with a grace and style that screamed he was no naïf.

When they rose, Laz found issue again. "Everyone! Lean down on your handle until you stop." About two-thirds did that and Laz got the others stopped and back to the rest after a couple minutes. "Madam Hooch, why aren't you up here with us?"

Hooch glowered. "I've taught this for longer than you've been alive _sonny_. This is the way I teach and it's always worked."

"Then you've been singularly lucky. This is a recipe for disaster!"

The Headmaster muttered to the Depute, "What Mr. Long lacks in diplomacy, he makes up for in insightfulness. I must admit I haven't kept an eye on these lessons. Have you, Minerva?"

"I haven't either, Albus. Frankly, I took her qualifications on faith."

"As have I too. But this bears a further look. While this conversation took place, Laz hadn't been idle.

"I need a show of hands. Anyone comfortable on a broom, raise your hand. Good, I want you to pair off with a beginner."

While Hooch fumed, the others followed his instructions. With Laz flying overwatch, the class then followed Hooch's orders, fanning out to cover about three-fourths the pitch, rising, descending, changing direction. Laz thought that despite Hooch's indifference to doing the right thing that this was going to work, then he heard a crack and a shriek. Turning, he saw one of the flyers falling. Turning his broom, he dived at full speed to intercept the first-year before they hit the pitch.

This turn of events had paralyzed the onlookers, to the extent that none intervened, despite the number of options possible. Laz had his Nimbus at full speed. He caught the child a mere 1.53 m from the pitch. The momentum drove them down and they halted only 15 cm above the pitch.

Laz finally could see whom he had saved. It was Allysa Pinegrew, one of his favorite students to tutor. She sat in front of him, clutching his right arm. At once, he started a babel of soothing words. "You're safe now, Allysa, you're all right."

"P . . . please, hold me in your arms. I safe feel need." Before he could answer, she did a sort of hop and twist, landed straddling his lap and crushing Laz with her arms and legs.

Laz smiled reassuringly as he matched her hug. "You're safe now little one. Can you be brave enough to hold on so I can help the others now?"

She gave a slight nod. Using only the his legs to guide his broom, he rose to a pair of flyers and guided them down. The others got the idea and descended too, with Laz shadowing them. When they were all down, he somehow managed to dismount and hold onto his broom. He saw an older girl, who looked like a more grown up Allysa waving frantically. He carried her over and her sister tried to releave him of his burden, but she only hung on tighter.

It was becoming an urgent situation for Laz. The adrenaline of the 'lesson' and the rescue was ebbing fast and he started to shake. Finally, Allysa clung to her sister and they walked away, called after to Laz to come to dinner.

Laz sank to the ground, trembling. He heard the Headmaster say "Mr. Long, there is no need to worry about another flying exhibition. You proved conclusively that you are a superior flyer this afternoon."

Then, he felt himself being picked up and his arms draped around two pairs of shoulders. He recognized Potter and Lupin. "Come on, Laz, you need fuel."

 **-LL-**

Dinner was surreal. Laz understood the Headmaster made an announcement about the new Librarian, but it was all he got. He came to himself enough to understand Potter returning his broom and he shrank it and pocketed it. Then, he was ravenous, eating as if there was no tomorrow. _It's reaction, slow down or you'll get ill._ He heeded himself and stopped.

He got back to the common room and was enough of himself to carry on decent conversations about the afternoon. A half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Frank Longbottom answered. "Welcome, Miss Pinegrew, Miss Pinegrew to the Gryffindor Common Room. Enter and be welcome."

Laz could hear the elder Pinegrew thank Frank, as he was propelled nearly off his sofa by Allysa's impact and the death-lock she had around his waist and neck.

"'Lyssa, let him go!" Thankfully, she did and Laz could breathe again. Her sister then stood before him and bowed at the waist. Mr. Long, I am Candice Pinegrew, also known as 'Deece'. I have been in touch with my parents. They wish to see you at breakfast tomorrow and discuss the discharging of the Life Debt Allysa owes to you."

Laz blinked, stood, bowed and found his tongue. "Miss Candice Pinegrew, thank you for coming here. If you can, inform your parents that I look forward to meeting and conferring with them. Of your courtesy, please call me Lazarus, or Laz."

Candice bowed to him again. "I thank you, Lazarus Long. Until breakfast. Come along, Allysa." With that, the two left.

Laz slumped back into the sofa and began to immerse himself into a brown study. _I knew this would come. No way out of it. If I can save a life, I'll do it and damn the consequences!_ He broke out of his mood on hearing an exchange between Evans and Potter.

"But what is this Life Debt? I've heard it mentioned in passing, but I've never found it in the Library."

"Lils, it is really, old, old magic. It's likely the purest magic than just about anything. If there are any books, they'll be in the Restricted Section. The nub if it is this, Laz can ask her for anything, up to and including her life. Anything he wants of her." James chortled, he'd answered the question without really answering it. A fine prank indeed.

Evan puffed up like a bullfrog. Frozen-faced, she marched to Laz and ranted, wagging her finger all the while. "Lazarus Long! I know what you're doing! You are going to use that poor child as your little love toy!. Don't think that we all didn't see how you held her. Did you get excited? Are you planning to do more to her?! If that happens, I'll petition the Regents for your expulsion, just see it I don't!"

Laz rose from his seat with excruciating slowness. As he did so, his other housemates backed up to the walls. Even Evans retreated a pace or three. Though his eyes were almost blank, they saw a frisson of soul-deep pain. None of them wanted that pain unleashed on them.

"Perfect Evans." Somehow, his tonelessness cut them deeper than any top of the lungs rant could ever have done. "How could anyone think so meanly of another? Worse, no thought was involved, was there? A simple reflex, that tells all of us your true feelings about me. A paedophile, for that is what you accuse me to be, is an abomination.

"There is a special place in hell for them. Better that I kill myself than even to entertain thoughts of it.

"Unlike you, I will ascribe this to your ignorance of our world." He then fixed the Headgirl and Headboy in his gaze. "Frank, Alice, kindly take Prefect Evans to your quarters. Would you then explain to her, in as much detail and nuance as you can, what a Life Debt is, how it comes about, what it means to both parties. He looked once more at Evans. "Prefect Evans". She couldn't help but to flinch at his voice. "At breakfast, you will come with me and be at my side when I meet with the Pinegrews and claim the Life Debt. Dress accordingly."

 **-LL-**

The next morning at 7:45, Laz, in his finest dress robes, bearing the crest of Long, went to the Great Hall. Next to him was Evans, in her best robes (in truth, the robes she bought for this year's balls). Following them were the rest of Gryffindor. When they arrived, Laz and Evans sat nearest to the Head Table, the Headgirl and Headboy seated across. The rest of tables swiftly filled and low conversations about the event of yesterday filled the hall, then stopped when two adults joined the Head Table. "May I have your attention", spoke the Headmaster. "We know about yesterday's events. The Pinegrew elders have come to confer with Mr. Long and discharge a Life Debt."

Laz and Evans walked to the space in front of the Head Table, meeting the four Pinegrews. There, the older man set up privacy wards. "They will not hear us until a choice has been made and the debt is discharged. Allysa, make the introductions."

Allysa nodded deeply to her Father. "Father, mother, may I present to you Lord Lazarus Smith Long, and his fellow from Gryffindor, Lily Evans. Lord Long, Miss Evans, may I present to you Lord Adolphus Ficus Pinegrew my father and Lady Sophia Maria Pinegrew my mother."

Laz knew that his age made him the junior member of this group, so his was obliged now to speak. "Lord and Lady Pinegrew, I am honored to meet you, as is my associate, Prefect Lily Marie Evans. She is new to our world and wished to learn more about Life Debts and their resolution."

"Lord Long, you bring honor both to House Long and to Gryffindor by including your friend. Miss Evans, this is an old and in many respects arcane area of magic. Your eagerness to learn does you great credit.

"In saving our daughter Allysa at the risk of his own death. Lord Long has created a bond. It is known that not resolving the bond is harmful to both participants. Only by requiring a service, can Lord Long reconcile the bond. In most cases, the holder of the Debt attempts to require something that will be beneficial for them both. Some rakes ignore this, giving the Life Debt a dodgy reputation. My Lord, what is your will in this matter?"

Laz managed to keep the sardonic smile from reaching his face. _Not subtle, my lord, but effective to box me in,_ _but_ _it's_ _right where I wished to be._ "Miss Allysa, please tell me what you want the most in the world. I want you to think about this before answering."

Allysa pondered, as Laz noted and enjoyed the totally bemused expressions on the faces of the other four. Then, she nodded at him and drew a breath. "I have always wanted to have a brother. But mum and dad said they couldn't have a baby anymore." Laz ignored the red faces on the other Pinegrews. "What I want is a brave, big brother."

 _The haggis is in the fire for fair._ "I am willing to do this. I never knew my parents as a child. If my Lord and Lady accept me as a son and Candice as a brother, I will make it so."

Lord and Lady Pinegrew took no time in replying. "We accept you as our son. You will still be Lord Lazarus Long, but we will know you as Lazarus Toona Pinegrew."

"I accept you as my younger brother, Lazarus Toona Pinegrew."

Lord Pinegrew waved his wand, letting the rest of the hall back in. With a whispered Sonorus, Laz spoke. "Allysa, Lilac Pinegrew in payment of the Life Debt owed to me, Lazarus Smith Long, you must accept me as your brother. As I have said, so mote it be!" The flash left the people in the hall rubbing their eyes.

Lord Pinegrew spoke before conversations could resume. "This resolution was made with the full support of our family. While Lord Long keeps his name and title, to us he is now Lazarus Toona Pinegrew!" With that, the family surrounded and hugged their new member.

The Headmaster then caused a small table to appear at the front of the house tables. "This new family should not be parted today, so they shall eat here. Lord Long/Mr. Pinegrew will be receive a Special Award for Services to the School for his actions yesterday. And now, let us eat!"

With food on the tables, they ate with gusto. As their hunger was sated, conversation grew. To Laz's disgust, he heard his flying skills discussed. Soon, there were loud demands made that he play Quidditch. After every house had been heard from, Laz growled to his table. "I'm sick of this, time to end this for good!"

He rose and conversation stilled. He turned to the Head Table. "Headmaster, is this a school to teach young wizards and witches, or a Quidditch feeder system?"

Dumbledore replied, "It is the first, though I can see how you might think otherwise."

Laz continued, I have had a belly-full of people telling me to play this game! Here's the deal. Next Saturday, I will face off against each house's starting Seeker. One at a time, best of seven wins a match. If I lose a single match, then I'll play, if not you'll all leave me alone."

The Headmaster interjected. "This is acceptable. The school will supply everything excepting the contestants' personal gear. Heads of Houses will inform me of their Seekers no later than dinner, Friday.

 **-LL-**

The contest ended as he expected, a sweep, with no one catching a snitch but him. Two contestants surprised him, but didn't stop him from visiting on them pain and humiliation.

On 20 October, he had an epiphany. After speaking to Professor Slughorn, he found himself working on an after-hours special Potions project. Somehow, he managed to keep up and excel in his classes and tutoring.

On 22 October, he had a meeting with the head students, Deece and her boyfriend, Matthias Dean Greengrass about 'unwritten Hogwarts rules.'.

Finally, on 24 October, after the Headmaster announced the Halloween Ball, a voice called out. "Lazarus Long, will you go to the ball with me?"

 **A/N: Grateful thanks to my beta, Alix33 on this venture. When I write a complete chapter, she'll beta it. For now, just blame all the mistakes on me.**

 **I paraphrased John Lewis' famous quote to justify Laz's tutoring.**

 **The lyrics are Buffalo Springfield, _Somethings Happening Here._**

 **The meal Laz ate is a favorite of mine (Surprise!).**

 **I borrowed the names Candice (Deece) Marigold Pinegrew and Matthias Dean Greengrass with many thanks from my fellow writer, Sinyk. Allysa Lilac Pinegrew, Adolphus Ficus Pinegrew and Sophia Maria Pinegrew are OCs.**

 **Laz's 'Pinegrew' name, Toona, is one genus of 'real Mahogany'. There is also 'Genuine Mahogany'. The taxonomy is insanely complicated, look it up if you wish. I won't bother to suss out what sort of Mahogany his wand is made from.**

 **For the record, the September and October full moons in 1975 were both on the 20th of the month.**

 **The fact that Madam Hooch conducts the flying lessons from the ground and not in the Quidditch pitch never made sense to me in canon, with the incident with Neville as a case in point. What happens to Allysa shows just how badly this method could end.**

 **The following is also on my profile, which is recently updated and you ought to take a look at.**

 **Like many writers on the site, I have my own spelling idiosyncrasies. I just like the looks of 'DeathEater(s)' and 'TriWizard'. So please don't bother correcting those spellings.**

 **I admit that the end of the story is quite abbreviated. I concluded that if I continued as I had started, I'd likely run well over 8K words and I wanted this out today.**

 **Story recommendation:** _ **Harry Potter: Three to Backstep**_ **by Sinyk, Id: 10766595.** **The** **Greengrass names are revealed in Chapter 6, the** **'** **Pinegrew' family is mentioned in Chapter 25.**

 **As always, you readers make this all worthwhile. Views, followers, favorites, reviews, C2s are my only payment, and you make me feel rich.**

 **Posted:** **11** **/0** **8** **/201** **7** **  
Words:** **7,** **965**


End file.
